The Letter
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Yugi tries to tell Yami how he feels, except everytime he tries he's interupted by someone or something so he decides to try a letter. The lemon can be found on AdultFanfiction for anyone who wants to read it. /One-shot/
1. The Letter

Me: Hey were back with a one shot fic  
  
Hikarishadowcat: Yep, were doing a one shot romance fic with yami and yugi.  
  
Me: Yeah, I decided to try my luck on a pure romance fic except because of fanfictions rules on how picky there yaoi is i've posted it at AdualtFanfiction so any one who wants to read it can.  
  
Hikarishadowcat: Well thats all well say for now so enjoy and once again my yami doesn't own yugi and never will because if she did she would make kaiba a whole lot nicer on the tv show.and sorry for bad spelling.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The Letter  
  
Today was a hard task for yugi motou, over the week he ahd been trying to tell yami how he felt but would be interrupted by simple things.So he decided to have joey his best friend take his yami for a walk while he tried to write his letter to him.  
  
" Hmm.....this is alot harder than it looks " replies yugi as he looks at a blank piece of paper dejectivly. so far all he had written down was ' dear yami ' but no words. " Let's see.. Dear Yami, I love you " recites yugi but then crumbles up the sheet of paper and throws it in the wast buck next to his desk.  
  
So he takes another sheet of paper and tries again. after hours of trying and throwing away 10 sheets of paper, yugi puts the pen down, gets up and leaves the room to look for his grandpa. Upond finding his grandpa, yugi decides to ask his opinion on how to write the letter that he had try to do for hours.  
  
" Grandpa, I need your help with something " replies yugi once he walks into the living room and is sitting on the couch were his grandpa was sitting while reading the newspaper. When solomon heared his grandson he puts the paper down and gives him his full attention.  
  
" what can I do for you yugi?? " asks solomon to his grandson, " I need help with writting a letter to someone, but i don't know how to word it " replies yugi to his grandpa." Ah i see you want to write yami a letter, but i can't help you there for if i do it wouldn't be the same as it would come from you so i can't but i will say that you need to tell him how you feel from your heart " answers solomon.  
  
" How do you know it's yami it could be tea " retorts yugi quickly while trying to conceal his blush. " I hardly believ it's tea since she moved to america and i know how you feel towards yami it stronger than what you felt towards tea anyway " replies solomon.  
  
" your not mad are you " asks yugi. " mad ? no I'm happy you found love yugi, someone who will take care of you, now go and write your letter you only have an hour left before joey brings back your boyfriend " replies solomon with a smile as he pushes his grandson towards his room.  
  
" Ok, thanks grandpa ! " shouts yugi as he runs back up to his room. once back up in his room yugi walks over to the desk and starts to write his letter to his dear yami on how he feels for him just like his grandpa said to. A few hours later yugi finishes his letter and just in time too, for just as he finished writing yami had just come back and grandpa was calling him down for dinner.  
  
When he was called yugi got up and left the room completly forgetting about the letter for now. Once yugi was down stairs the three sit down to dinner. as soon as dinner was done yugi helps his grandpa with the dishes while yami head up stairs to his and yugi's room. Once up in the room yami turns on the lights and closes the door.  
  
As soon as he finishes closing the door something catches his eyes, so he looks to see what it was when he sees the letter addressed to him, so he picks it up and begins to read it.  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
There is something that I would like to say to you, first off i would like to say is that i really enjoy the littlest things you do for me and grandpa. and second i want to give you my heart in return for the things you do, i know your probably woundering why i give you my heart, well the reason is, is because i love you, i love you so very much so that is my reason why i give you my heart. So if you'll take it then i would feel like the luckest person in the world but if you reject it then i'll learn to leave and hope that i did not ruin are friendship between us.  
  
Sincerely, Yugi  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Once yami finished reading the letter yugi wrote to him he lays it down on the table again with a gentle smile.' so my aibou loves me, and i love him, i know i must do something speacial for him tonight to prove my love for him and something that will also give him and me pleasure' thought yami only to hear his little one start coming up the stair. so he walks behind the door and waits.  
  
A couple seconds later yugi walks in and closes the door just like yami did, once closed yugi turns but doesn't see yami so he decides to call for him only to have yami sneek up on him and wrap his arms around the boys waist before kissing his neck.  
  
" y-yami what are...." stutters yugi only to have him melt into the kiss. once yami stopped kissing yugi neck he leans into yugi ear and whispers into it. " I love you to chibi tenshi " before sucking on his ear lobe. When yugi heard that his heart went a fluter.  
  
Once he pulled away he turns to look up into yamis warm and caring ruby eyes." you mean it " asks yugi. " yes i do " is all yami says before he kisses yugi on the lips which causes yugi to moan into the kiss.  
  
End  
  
Me: sorry for the cliffy but i have to keep it clean in hear since that is fanfictions rule but anyone who wants to read the lemon i wrote can read it at adultfanfiction if they so desire.  
  
Hikarishadowcat: Yes it's easy to find because it's posted under yamishadowcat22 for anyone who wants to go and read it. other wise Please R&R and remember this is it no more chapters. 


	2. Notice

Me: Thankyou everyone who has reviewed this story  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yes are very happy you all like it   
  
Me: so we just want to say yes the letter will be only that chapter unless i come up with something but i won't promise anything since i'm out of ideals  
  
Hikari shadowcat: but we will try to come up with a sequeal to it if people want one so please don't be shy to tell us  
  
Me: any who please tell us your opinion i love hearing everyone's, well better go type up another chapter of angel's and demon's  
  
Ja ' ne 


End file.
